The present invention relates to a tool holder and a tool for a drilling and/or striking machine tool.
Tool holder and tools of this general type are known in the art. For example, the European Patent Document EP 175 088 A1 discloses a tool holder with a tool which has inside a receiving opening for a shank of the tool with axial driving strips for a rotary driving, and the driving strips engage in corresponding driving grooves in the shank when the tool is inserted in the tool holder.
Since the receiving part of the machine has the driving strips, it must be produced by relatively expensive manufacturing processes, such as for example, forging, extrusion molding, round kneading. The centering cone at the machine must be machined later in a complicated manner. The centering cone at the tool is machined by turning or grinding. However, a coincidence error or offset can occur between the machined and the preformed surfaces, which can lead to an inaccurate sitting of the insertion tool in the tool receptacle.